Galeria:Ja, Brobot
thumb|right|260pxFineasz i Ferb mają za dużo pomysłów na tak krótkie wakacje. Dzięki pewnemu mechanizmowi tworzą Finedroidy i Ferboty. Gdy Fretka zauważa roboty, chowa się w schronie. Postanawia, że złapie jednego z nich i pokaże go mamie, gdy ta wróci z miasta. Jak zwykle nie udaje jej się. Roboty spisują się świetnie. Lecz budują oni projekty, które wymyślili chłopcy i wymyślają własne. Niestety po wypiciu kawy, tracą kontrolę i atakują właścicieli. Ferb przełącza tryb na taniec. Wszystko kończy się tak, że wielki magnes porywa roboty. Dundersztyc nic nie robi. Ma zamiar, za pomocą wielkiego magnesu pomachać nad domem swojej dziewczyny i usunąć wiadomości, które zostawił na jej automatycznej sekretarce. Jednak Agent P i Święty Mikołaj krzyżują jego plany. Aby powrócić na stronę odcinka, kliknij tutaj. Galeria Fineasz i Ferb przeglądają plany wakacyjne uvs120722-014.png|Do najfajniejszych zajęć na dziś kandydują... uvs120722-016.png|Plany parku wodnego z jadalnymi zjeżdzalniami... uvs120722-017.png|...twój schemat tunelu do środka Ziemi... uvs120722-015.png|...model komory niewidzialności... uvs120722-018.png|...i kolejny schemat - Mini-zoo zbudowane na główce szpilki. uvs120722-019.png|Jeny, sporo tych planów, modeli i schematów. uvs120722-020.png|Co to jest? uvs120722-021.png|Projekt robota z zeszłego roku? Jesteś genialny! uvs120725-001.png uvs120725-002.png|Wejście do kryjówki Pepe. Santa picks up the Brobots.jpg Summer run.jpg Pepe i Dundersztyc Uvs120725-001.png Uvs120725-002.png Uvs120725-003.jpg|Ho ho! Ja na piąte! Chimmney Vator exit.jpg Uvs120725-004.png|Ale literówka - Ko'mm'ino-winda. Uvs120725-006.png|Agencie P, Doktor Dundersztyc znów coś kombinuje. ... Masz się dowiedzieć, co ... wymyślił tym razem, i mu przeszkodzić. doofenshmirtzevilincorporated.JPG|''Oto jest spółka zło dundersztyca!!!'' doofshouse1.JPG doofshouse2.JPG doofshouse3.JPG doofshouse4.JPG|Ooo, cześć, Pepe Panie Dziobaku. Dzięki, że otworzyłeś drzwi moim kluczem. doofenshmirtz.JPG|To bardziej cywilizowane niż wycinanie dziury w suficie. Prawda? doofenshmirtz2.JPG|Nie wiem, co tu robisz, ale powiedz burmistrzowi, że ja nic nie kombinuje. doofenshmirtz3.JPG|Teraz po prostu dzwonię do mojej nowej dziewczyny. Mamy, jak to się mówi, problemy w związku. Ona nie chce odbierać telefonów, a ja mam dość nagrywania się. perry.JPG doofsevilplan.JPG|O nie. To nic groźnego. To tylko wielki magnes, którym pomacham nad domem mojej dziewczyny i skasuję wszystkie stare wiadomości. perry2.JPG uvs130116-001.JPG|Co?! Przestań, Pepe Panie Dziobaku. To bardzo źle. trap.JPG trap2.JPG trap3.JPG|Źle, że nie wierzysz w miłość. perryintrap.JPG perryintrap2.JPG perryintrap3.JPG perryintrap4.JPG perryintrap5.JPG perryintrap6.JPG perryintrap7.JPG Mouse.JPG Mouse2.JPG Doofsmagnet.JPG|Bał cziki bał bał, tak miły mówi mi, mał mał mał... Doofsmagnet2.JPG|O jest. Doofsnewgirlfriendshouse.JPG|Dom mojej nowej dziewczyny... doofsmagnet4.JPG|Nareszcie skasuje te wszystkie żenujące nagrania... Doofsmagnet3.JPG|CO? perryonroadway.JPG|Pepe Pan Dziobak! doofsmagnet5.JPG|Zmiataj mi z drogi, Panie Dziobaku, chyba że chcesz mieć ten magnes zaraz na głowie. doofsmagnet6.JPG|Skoro taki z ciebie uparciuch... doofsmagnet7.JPG doofsmagnet8.JPG doofsmagnet9.JPG doofsmagnet10.JPG santaclaus.JPG|Ho ho, jestem tu na wakacjach. santaclaus2.JPG|Powodzenia Pepe Dziobaku! perry3.JPG saddoofenshmirtz.JPG|Co za niefart. Finedroidy i Ferboty uvs120725-010.jpg uvs120725-012.jpg uvs120725-015.jpg uvs120725-016.jpg uvs120725-021.jpg uvs120725-022.jpg uvs120725-023.jpg uvs120725-024.jpg uvs120725-025.jpg uvs120725-026.jpg uvs120725-027.jpg uvs120725-028.jpg uvs120725-029.jpg uvs121120-017.JPG uvs121120-015.JPG uvs121120-016.JPG uvs120725-033.jpg uvs121120-019.JPG uvs120725-036.jpg uvs121123-001.JPG uvs121123-002.JPG uvs121123-003.JPG uvs121123-004.JPG uvs121123-005.JPG uvs121124-002.JPG uvs121124-003.JPG uvs121124-004.JPG uvs121124-005.JPG uvs121124-006.JPG uvs121124-007.JPG uvs121124-008.JPG uvs121124-009.JPG uvs121124-011.JPG uvs121124-012.JPG uvs121124-016.JPG uvs121124-017.JPG uvs121124-019.JPG uvs121124-020.JPG uvs121124-022.JPG uvs121124-021.JPG uvs121124-023.JPG uvs121124-024.JPG uvs121128-001.JPG uvs121128-002.JPG uvs121128-003.JPG uvs121128-004.JPG uvs121128-005.JPG uvs121128-006.JPG uvs121128-007.JPG Fretka uvs121204-001.JPG|Chciałabym zobaczyć, jak przekłuwasz uszy, Stefa... uvs121204-002.JPG|...ale mama kazała mi pilnować braci. uvs121123-001.JPG|O, właśnie tu sobie idą, Fineasz i... uvs121123-002.JPG|Feeeeeeeer... Łaaaa? Fineasz? uvs121123-009.JPG|Ooo, jak mama zobaczy Fineasza i Ferba, i... uvs121205-001.JPG|Hmmm?! uvs121204-003.JPG|Fi-neasza i Ferba? Uvs121123-004.JPG|Fineasz? Uvs121123-005.JPG|Ferba? uvs121204-004.JPG|Fineasza? Ferba? uvs121123-006.JPG|Fineasz? Ferb? uvs121123-008.JPG|Fineasz? uvs121123-007.JPG|Ferb? uvs121123-012.JPG|Moi bracia są robotami! uvs121123-013.JPG|To braboty! uvs121123-014.JPG|AAAAAAAAAAAA... uvs121123-015.JPG|...AAAAAAAAAAAA... uvs121123-016.JPG|...AAAAAAAAAAAA... uvs121123-017.JPG|...AAAAAAAAAAAA... uvs121123-018.JPG|...AAAAAAAAAAAA... uvs121123-019.JPG|...AAAAAAAAAAAA...!!! uvs121123-020.JPG|No co tam, Fretko? uvs121123-022.JPG|Mamo, jestem w schronie. Fineasz i Ferb iiiii... Fineasz i Ferb... komora znikania... łaaa... biały słoń... uvs121123-023.JPG|To miło, skarbie. Wiesz, zdjęcia będą zaraz gotowe, więc obejrzę te roboty jak wrócę. Pa. uvs121123-024.JPG uvs121123-025.JPG uvs121123-026.JPG uvs121123-027.JPG uvs121212-001.JPG uvs121212-002.JPG uvs121212-003.JPG uvs121212-004.JPG uvs121212-005.JPG uvs121212-006.JPG|Aha! uvs121212-007.JPG uvs121212-008.JPG uvs121212-009.JPG|Stacha? uvs121216-001.JPG|O rany! Wiesz co? uvs121216-002.JPG|Ooo, Stacha, nie rozumiem cię. Dlaczego płaczesz? uvs121216-003.JPG|Tak, płacze, płacze, boli, tak, mama... uvs121216-004.JPG|Ooo, Pani Hirano. uvs121216-006.JPG|Co? Stacha przekłuła uszy? uvs121216-007.JPG|Jeny, to naprawdę okropne, że ja o tym nic do prawdy nie wiedziałam. manuresack.JPG|Na razie. Muszę kończyć. Proszę pozdrowić Stachę. manuresack2.JPG manuresack3.JPG|Biedna obolała Stacha. candaceandmanuresack.JPG 80's Music is so 2002.JPG|Straszna muza z lat 80-tych. momsarriving.JPG mommommom.JPG|Mamo! Mamo! hicandace.JPG|Cześć, Kotku. Zdjęcia wyszły bardzo ładnie. manurebag.JPG|No to ekstra, zobacz to! taa-daa.JPG|TA-DA!!! itsabagofmanurecandace.JPG|Bardzo duży worek kompostu, Fretko. whaaaat.JPG|CO?! aaaaaah.JPG|Aaaaaaaaaaaa!!! youmademedropmypictures.JPG|Uważaj! Wytrąciłaś mi zdjęcia! maybeitsnottoolate.JPG|Może nie wszystko stracone! phinedriodsandferbots.JPG candaceingardendoor.JPG|Aha! momyoumustseeit.JPG|Mamo, mamo, mamo... santaclausoverbackyard.JPG|Chodź to zobaczyć! santaclausoverbackyard2.JPG phinedroidsandferbots3.JPG phinedroidsandferbots2.JPG candace1.JPG candace2.JPG|Tak, wiem, nie masz do mnie zaufania... candace3.JPG|...ale tym razem mówię ci z całym przekonaniem... candace4.JPG|...że Fineasz i Ferb to roboty, i do tego tańczą. candace5.JPG|Tak tak, Fretko. Widzę, że Fineasz i Ferb to tańczące roboty. robotdancing.JPG Zdjęcia panoramiczne Kategoria:Galerie odcinków